


Take Me Home Tonight

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Charity Auction at the 118 featuring our favorite FireFam.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 39
Kudos: 344





	Take Me Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt from the incredible [Didon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didon/pseuds/didon). I’ve included the text of the prompt in the endnotes so that y’all can know how genius it was. 
> 
> Also huge thanks to Didon for beta reading!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Alright, we’ve got two hundred, two hundred. Do I hear two-fifty? Two-fifty anyone.”

“Two-fifty!” Came the call from the back of the crowd. Chimney grinned. “Two-fifty for the gentleman in the back! Folks, as I mentioned earlier, this is Henrietta Wilson, better known as Hen. She is badass, smart, and gorgeous to boot. Anyone would be lucky to get a date with her - so, do I hear three hundred?”

A woman in the front raised her hand. “Three hundred!”

“Woohoo, three hundred, three fifty anyone? Going once…”

“Five hundred.” said the man in the back. “Whew, five hundred!” exclaimed Chimney. “Going once, going twice…” There were no other bids. “Done! Five hundred for the gentleman in the back. Hen, go meet your date!”

Hen shot Chimney a dirty look as she walked off the podium. She made her way towards the man, a little apprehensive. _Who’s dumbass idea was it to make us go on dates with strangers?_

“Well Henrietta, it’s nice to meet you,” said the guy, shaking her hand. “But I do have a bit of a confession, it isn’t me that your date is with.”

“Huh? What do you mean - you bid for a friend or something?”

“Or something.” He smiled and gestured over Hen’s shoulder. She whirled around. And saw Karen and Denny behind her, grinning like the cats who caught the canary. “You jerks!” exclaimed Hen, but she grinned right back. 

The guy behind her spoke. “They wanted it to be a surprise, so I offered to be their proxy. You guys make a beautiful family, enjoy your date!” He waved before walking off. 

Hen drew Denny in for a hug and kissed Karen. “This was so sweet guys. But $500?”

Karen laughed. “You’re worth it baby. Besides, it’s for charity right? So that makes us super good people.”

Hen chuckled. “The best people.”

**

“Okay, next up we have our _smoking hot_ Captain (get it, smoking?)” Chimney raised his eyebrows, and the audience chuckled while his teammates groaned. “Anyway, Captain Bobby Nash, come on up here. Do you have anyone you’re hoping will bid on you today?”

Bobby grinned. “Well it would be nice if my wife did, but she mentioned earlier that she doesn’t think she should have to pay to spend time with me, so it’s not looking likely.” Chimney scanned the audience and found Athena.

“C’mon Athena, you’re not gonna bid on your own husband?” 

“I see him all the time,” she called back. “Someone else can pay for that privilege today.”

Chimney clapped Bobby on the back. “Harsh break, Cap. Let’s start the bidding at fifty dollars. Do I hear fifty anyone?”

“Fifty!” It was Buck. Bobby rolled his eyes but smiled. May and Henry were sitting next to Buck, and the next bid was May’s. “Seventy-five!”

“Alright making some headway,” said Chimney. “Do I hear one hundred anyone?”

A younger woman in the front called out “One hundred.” Bobby saw Buck, Henry, and May give her dirty looks. A young man to the left then called “one fifty!” and they turned their glares on him.

He saw the three of them huddle together for a few seconds. Then they nudged Henry, who stood up and called out “three hundred!”

There was a collective “oohhh” from the audience and Chimney chuckled. “Well, looks like your family is looking out for you Bobby. Three hundred going once, going twice…done! Three hundred for the Nash family!”

Bobby grinned widely while Buck, May, and Henry cheered. He made his way over to where they were sitting, where Athena was looking at them with amused exasperation. “Thanks guys, I appreciate you one upping the randos who wanted to date me,” he said. 

May hugged him. “You’re only allowed to date Mom. She wasn’t gonna bet, so we pooled our resources and did it for her.” 

“May!” exclaimed Athena. “That’s what y’all want to spend your money on, getting me a date with the man I’m already married to?”

Buck chuckled. “It’s for charity Athena. Besides, it was for the public’s best interest - who knows what you would do to the person who thought they could date Bobby?”

She smacked him, but she was smiling. Bobby leaned over to kiss her, and the kids whooped. 

**

“Hey look, it’s your man’s turn,” Josh nudged Maddie, who was sitting next to him. “Better make sure you’ve got enough cash on hand, I have a feeling there will competition!’

“Oh, I’m gonna get Chim,” said Maddie confidently. “I’ve been saving up, because we haven’t been on a fancy date in forever and this is a great excuse.”

Josh raised his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t be too certain, honey. He’s super hot.” Maddie looked around and realized a lot of people were checking Chimney out as he flexed up on the small stage. Buck was announcing this one, and he was talking Chim up like there was no tomorrow. 

Maddie set her shoulders. “I’ve got this.” Josh just smiled. 

“Okeydokey!” yelled Buck. “Let’s start the bidding on this stud at, I dunno, two hundred dollars, do I hear two hundred?”

There were good-natured protests from the crowd at the high starting point, but Buck just shrugged. “C’mon, you’re telling me he’s not worth that? Show them your biceps again Chim.” Chimney rolled his eyes but grinned and flexed. A cheer went up from the crowd. 

Maddie was starting to get a little nervous. Her budget was $500 and she hadn’t expected it to get so high before the bidding even started. 

“Two-fifty!” She called out quickly, ignoring Josh’s smirk.

A woman a few seats down called out “Two-seventy five!” 

“Two-seventy five people! Hey Chim,” Buck continued, not into the mic, but Maddie could still hear, “isn’t that your ex?” Chimney looked a bit confused, but he nodded. Maddie saw red, and glared at the other woman. _Is she the one that left him when he got injured? The bitch._

Josh leaned over and whispered, “oooooo, drama. Whatchya gonna do about it Maddie?”

“Three-fifty!” shouted Maddie in response. The other woman bid four hundred, so Maddie went all in. “Five hundred!”

“Five hundred, whoa boy Chimney bringing in the big bucks! Folks we’ve got five hundred going once, going twice-”

“Five-fifty,” came the voice from right next to Maddie. She turned and stared daggers at Josh, who smirked and shrugged. 

“You know I can’t afford more than five,” she hissed. 

“Yeah hun, I know, but I can. And you get him all to yourself all the time, it’s time to share a little.”

Buck looked so excited. “Five hundred and fifty dollars, going once, going twice, DONE. Chimney that man just spent five hundred and fifty dollars for your company, get over there and congratulate him.”

Laughing, Chimney hopped off the stage and came over to Maddie and Josh. Maddie was pouting. Chimney shot Josh an amused glance and pointed at her face. “See that? Classic Buckley tactic. Give the puppy eyes and they think they can get whatever they want. But not this time. Love you Maddie, but I think it’s time Josh and I spent some quality time together!”

**

“Christopher, m’hijo, are you enjoying yourself?” Abuelita asked. 

“Yes, everyone is being really funny!” 

“Look,” said Tia Pepa, pointing at the stage. “It’s Evan’s turn! Who do you think will bid on him?’

“Oh, oh, can we bid on him Tia, Abuelita? Please please?” He mimicked Buck’s puppy eyes as best as he could. Tia and Abuelita laughed. 

“Of course querido,” said Abuelita, ruffling his hair. “Let’s say we can go up to...hmmm, Pepa, m’hija, what do we have if we pool our resources?”

“Whatever it takes Mamá, we have to make sure our Christopher gets a date with his Buck,” Tia smiled and squeezed his face. He pulled away but was bouncing in his seat.

“Yay, yay! I’m going to make him take me to the zoo!”

“Listen up folks,” said Chiney, who had just finished introducing Buck. “We’re going to start the bidding at a _reasonable_ price of fifty dollars.” He gave Buck the side eye as he said that. Buck put his hand over his heart dramatically.

“I thought you were worth more Chimney, are you saying I’m worth _less_ than you?!” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Buckaroo.”

“I am _wounded_ Chim, I-”

“Anyway, do I hear fifty?”

Tia nudged Christopher and whispered “Bid low so that maybe you can win without spending too much!”

But someone had already called fifty, so Christopher yelled out “one hundred!’

Buck looked at who had spoken and his grin widened when he realized it was Christopher. “Thanks buddy!” he shouted, pointing at Christopher before making a heart shape with his hands in front of his chest. Christopher grinned back. 

Then a pretty woman in another row shouted “one fifty,” and immediately after that a man behind her yelled “two-fifty!”

Christopher was started to get worried. “Tia, Abuelita, what do I do? That man’s going to win!”

“It’s okay m’hijo. Why don’t you bid $400? I bet they won’t go higher than that.” Christopher looked skeptical, but she urged him on. 

Someone else had just said “three hundred,” so Christopher stood up, and with Tia’s help stood on his chair, and yelled as loud as he could.

“Four hundred dollars!” 

Buck looked surprised and delighted. Christopher also noticed his dad looking a little shocked, but he was smiling so Christopher didn’t pay it much mind. 

“Buckaroo you’ve got an admirer!” exclaimed Chimney. “Four hundred going once, twice...done! Buck’s got to take out Christopher, everyone’s favorite Diaz! Lucky guy, our Buck.”

Buck jumped down and ran over to Christopher, sweeping him into his arms. “Thank you kiddo, I’m so glad you won!”

“I had to Bucky, or those other guys were going to want some real date. Now we can go to the zoo!’

Buck looked at him a bit strangely, but laughed. “I’ll go to the zoo any time you want Christopher, but I appreciate you saving me from the others.”

**

Buck went to sit next to Christopher to watch Eddie’s turn. 

“And now we have Eddie Diaz, former army medic, fantastic firefighter, and amazing dad. Oh and did we mention he is _built_? Look at those muscles folks!” Eddie blushed and rolled his eyes, but smiled flexed his arms at Chimney’s expectant look. 

Buck felt himself blush a little bit too. 

“Okay, we’re going to start the bidding at fifty dollars again, do I hear fifty?”

Buck noticed a group of women at the front, who looked to be about Eddie’s age. They were whispering among themselves and giggling. There were also a good number of guys around Buck who were looking Eddie up and down with thoughtful expressions. These people were all already involved in a bidding war. The highest bid was currently three hundred dollars. Buck felt an unexpected twist in his stomach. 

“Hey Bucky?” Christopher asked. 

“Yeah buddy, what’s up?” 

“Those people who are bidding on Daddy, I don’t like them. They don’t seem very nice, and I don’t want him to have to go out with any of them.”

_Not nice is an understatement_ , thought Buck. _They’re a bunch of creepy horndogs trying to sleep with a hot firefighter._

“Buck,” Christopher tugged on his sleeve, bringing him back to his surroundings. “Buck, why don’t you bid? I like you better than any of them and I bet Daddy would rather go out with you than a stranger.”

Buck felt his face heat up. He did want a date with Eddie, more than he cared to admit. And this was actually a great opportunity. If Eddie didn’t feel the same he could just play it off as rescuing his friend from the horny soccer moms or something.

So he gathered up his courage and listened for the current highest bid, before calling out “six hundred!”

There was shocked silence from the groups that had previously been battling it out, but Buck ignored them. He glanced at Chim, who had a face-splitting grin. But he wanted to know what Eddie was thinking. He looked at him, and his expression was surprised, but other than that unreadable. 

“Well well well,” chuckled Chimney. “Six hundred going once, going twice...done! Hey Buck, looks like you’ve got both of your Diaz boys! Congrats.”

Buck blushed and shot Chim a dirty look. He turned back to look at Eddie, but the other man was already off the stage and rushing towards him and Christopher. 

Buck was ready to laugh it off, say it was a joke, or a rescue. The words were on the tip of his tongue when something unexpected happened. 

Eddie grabbed Buck by the front of his shirt and drew him down so their faces were less than an inch apart. He looked straight at Buck, who was speechless. Was Eddie going to hit him?

But then Eddie smiled broadly, put his forehead against Buck’s, and whispered “fucking finally.”

And then he kissed him. Softly at first, but after a second it deepened as they forgot where they were. Buck gasped and Eddie took advantage and used his tongue to explore Buck’s mouth. Buck could’ve done this all day, but they were pulled out of their bubble by loud yelling right next to them. 

They broke apart to see Christopher cheering, Abuelita crying happy tears, and Tia grinning like she had just one the lottery. 

Bobby came over and clapped them both on the back, and Athena said, “glad you two finally got your act together.” Chimney and Maddie were on the stage but both of them were smiling like lunatics. 

Karen came over to give them both a huge hug, and Hen had an amused look. “I knew this would work. Chim and Athena both owe me $50, they thought you guys would’ve figured it out long before now.”

“Wait, you bet on us?” asked Buck.

“Wait, you bet on us being oblivious dumb-asses?” interjected Eddie.

Hen raised an eyebrow. “Was I wrong?” Everyone laughed. “Listen, I wasn’t super down with the Chief’s idea to include dates with firefighters in the auction, but then I realized it would probably be the best way for you two to finally figure it out. There were gonna be lots of people bidding on you two pretty boys, and I _knew_ the jealousy was going to get to one of you. Only reason I agreed to help with the planning when Chief suggested it months ago.”

Buck went over and gave Hen a huge hug. He whispered in her ear, “I’ll deny it until the end of time, but this is a thank you. Thanks for pushing me to make my move, I probably wouldn’t have otherwise. But tell anyone about this conversation and you’ll be sorry.”

She laughed and said, “what conversation?” He smiled.

He turned back to Eddie, knowing his happiness was shining out of every pore. Eddie had picked up Christopher and Buck walked into their waiting embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Imagine the firehouse has an auction for charity so they auction off riding in the firetruck and stuff like this but because of the good looks of the firefam, the Chief decide to auction "dates" with the team one on one. Cue Harry and May betting on Bobby for their mom, Josh betting on Chim tease Maddie, Chris and Tia betting on Buck so Chris can have a "date" with his Buck and Buck rescuing Eddie from some very horny ladies. Karen and Denny bet secretly on Hen to have a family date.
> 
> Genius, right?
> 
> Let me know what you think and obsess over these characters with me!


End file.
